Sonic 2006: The Fanfic
by SubwayGuy99b
Summary: Based on everyone's favorite game 2 hate, it's an AWESOMELY BAD fanfic based on it, where teh last story didn't happen(oops, spoiled the ending?) and there's more characters such as Mighty, alonk with his new story with Ray and Fang as alternate characters and Marine, whos with Silver and Amy's got another story with Cream, so there's new stories and characters, so that's it.
1. TEH Beginning of the game

**SONIC 06: THE FANFIC! chaptur 1:beggings of teh GAME**

''AAH, THE TOWN OF SOLEANNA! CHEEP PS4s,WII Us but same perice xbxones.''said Soponic. ''The festivsaal hes start.'' ''GLAD, wei used the teraen.''SAID tails loudly. ''The buos is ntot goog.'' later the princess elize came on baot and annuced to the people:''The peoerle at Sosenic team had badu times ande good etimes but THIS IS UNE OF THE BAD GIMES!*HELDS UP sonci 2006* ALSO i promise that this yeer will be the best ferestival. AT SUDDEN EGGMAN COMES IN AND BURBS SOME THSINGS FDOWN! ''I have fiund the priness and i am goeing to uose you for noa reason AT OLL!''shouted Eggman to the crawde. ''eh fuick i donut care.''said The soilders. ''BUT THIS OS THE PRINCESS!''celled the Citizens. ''fuick you letts do shit and other shot.''sreplayed thesoliders and loeft the area ofe fire. ''I am sonic. sonic the hedgehog!''said sonic. ''ur sluiver the hedgohog.''siad elise. ''im blue.''said sonuic and he dide sonic kindof stuffe to teh robts and other thigs AND ELISEA was escuecd and dr eggmane was lefted behing in teh dust.

Sonic wand elise werer running through the tawn of solenna when shudenly more fuckiong robots come. ''NOW I WHANT YOUR SHIT POWAR to do ranodem stuff!''shouyetd eggman. ''fuck you, leise. im fightine the robot!''shoyted osnic and he fihghted teh robots but dr eggman was capturiong elsie at teh samt time whas happing. ''shit i will sove you in dhaytime!''shouted sonic. ''TAKE THIST FUCKONG EMERALD!''shoyted eloise and it whas blue and on teh grounb. ''xbones are cheep too?!''said sonic. ''LETS BUY thom so that i cahn play ryse and titaonfall!''shoyuted tails. ''you fucking wish.''said sonic.

SONIC and tials and kncukels were walking in teh town and tryong to figutre out why the lipsync sucks. ''WHAT FUKERS made our liksync suck!?''shouted knuckles. ''sonic teem not givinge shit.''said tails. ''why you shintheads!''said sonic.  
they went to teh shop but they hade no money. ''GAME breakong shit here!''shoyuted teh shopkeepur. ''dont hove fukcing money.''said sonic. ''OH SHITE!''shouted teh shopkeepur. ''he cant litesped dash to teh frist level.''said knuckles.  
SONIC WENT TOE ALBORTO ROBERTE to do a chollenge for teh lightspeed shoes because teh challengo was liek superman 64. ''u really wianna do this?''said albeto. ''yeah, man!''shoyuted sonic. sonic was runnign and jumping throufh rings like a badass but when he usod spirngs he pushed fuwards and he had to mave aroud tor it to finish. ''WHY does thot happen?''said sonuic. ''ask teh shitty physics thot can make a carr jump with shadowe.''said alberto. ''SO shadoews here.''said knuckles. sonic has teh lightspeed shoes and he went trhru the troil of rings easliley and tails flyod and knuckles glideod. ''oh wowe, youre glidong sucks ass.''said rails. ''NOT FUNNY, BASTERD!''shoyuted knuckles.

**tune in noxt week for chaptur 2: wave oceon!**


	2. some coastal hills!

**SONIC 06:teh fanfic chaptur 3: frist newd stage!**

sonic and tails and knuckles finolly arived at teh coastal hills. ''oh i nevar remembared this.''saide tails becayse this a newd stage. ''WELL at least thist wont be short.''said kncukles. ''well we briding the stages, so TEH NEXT FUCKFONG STAIGE is tropicol jungle.''said sonic. ''WOR OF GOD here fuckong losers.''siad TAILS. sonic, tails and knuckles was running aroud teh coast of whave ocean because tehy can! ''yeah, we goign on teh advonture to save ELISE whos not peech!''shioted tails. sonic and tails and knocklles were surpuised at teh amout of detail in teh moking but then ogoin it was teh xbone editione because soga are mot a sad loser. PS4 editione was cocfirmed to be 1080p so fanboyz boasted and shite. tails whas teh leader of teh teem so everyone was running slawer than before because sonic was teh leader BEFORE THIS! ''tails, speed ur fuking ass up! WE NEED TOE RESCUE THE PRONCESS FROM THU not casle!''shouted sonic. ''it most be a dosert.''said knuckles. ''MAYBE, IT ISE!''shoeuted sonic. ''oh ukay?''said tails.

all three were runnong through loeps as fost as tials can go and thoy were moar enemys and SONIC WAS spondashing and he nevar stoopped. ''oh carp, I CAONT FUCKING STOP!''shouted sonic. ''crud! at loast the loadong was better thon teh original.''saide knuckles. ''THIS MECHANHIC IS SHINT like in teh origoinal.''said toils. ''at leoast we killod all of teh robots.''said sonic stillod spindashing but he hotted something and ho stopped. ''THAT THURTED like shit, i buet!''shoiuted kncukles. ''yeahy, thot hurted like shit.''siad sopnic. ''you dunt have money, so tise okay.''said kncukels. ''WHUT MADE YOUE FUCKING THIGNK THAT!?''shoutedm tails and they were wolking on teh loop and all of thom stayed upside downe. ''having no phane with muments like thist shits.'said sonic becvasue it was cool ande stupid.

SNOIC, TAISL AND KNCUKELS WERE running around laund next to teh coast whuich includied grinding which you cahn glotch through and some porly designed bwitches in huge area.


	3. Coastl hills part 2: MACH SEED!

**sonic 06 the fanfik: COASTAL HILLS mach speed soction**

sonic and knockles were duing this shint. ''FUK YOU DUBES, sonic and knockles!''shouetd tails. ''why doies tails voike fucking ocho?''said knucklos. ''becauyse its an jongle so thines ECHO?''said sopnic. ''LETS JOST DO THIST SHINT!''shouted kncukels. ''alright, im duing for this achiovement!'' shoutod sonic and ho wented fast but this mach seed section was harder thist time. ''CRAP!''shopyetd sonic when he sowed the obstacles which he coud stick to and he triod to moved himslef but he foiled to move and ho took a hit. ''FUUUUUUKKKKKKKK!'' shiouted sonic as he trippong but he reocoverd as he wented back to normale. ''youre gotting better than nomal!''shiouyted knucklos. ''IM gotting bettar at thist mach speed soction SHIT!'' shouetod sonic. ''IM HAPING NOTHING HAPPENINE!'' but sonik was accidontly hitting the whall and he gotted stucked to teh wall. ''you shoud try HUARDER TEH NEXT TIME!''shouetdn knuckles. ''I AM TRYONG HARD!'' shouted sonci and he was duing the mach speede sectiun again. ''im goinna fucking do well, biches!''shouted sonic while ho was runnign fowurds and he was gotting bettar at thist shit.

''im duing well!''shouetd seonic and he is doing some opic shit in teh mach speed soction because he is doign the mach speed sectiun well becouse he renebered the sectiob backwards and fuwards because he diod once. ''WOW, youre gettign bettar and bettar!''shoyted knuckels. ''IM A COOLE BASTERD!''shoyuetd sonic as he whas met with teh end of teh mach speed soction and the fuking goal FUCKING ringe. ''YES, i fukcking own this shit!''shouyetd sonic. ''YOU FINISHE THE second SHITY SECITON OF TEH GAME, YOU FUCKINF AWESOME DUDE!''shouyetd kncuklles. ''now im duing this.'' and knuckels was runnign towards the goal rigne and really fucking faste like a bastord while doging the enemyies which cahn attack you at ony fukcing point, walls thot apprently have fuking glue on tehm and other glitchey shit, that approntly didnt got fixued due to being a newd stage. ''ALMAST MADE IT!''shoyted knucklos and he went on teh dosh pad, he won teh section AND DHEY WERE CELEBVATING that theye were finished. ''WE DIDE this fuking shit!''shouetd sonic. ''this thig is totel shit AND WE BEET IT!''shoyuetd kncukels. ''OH YOAH, we dide this fuckong thing!''shoyetd sonic. ''wheares tails?''said knockles. ''oh yueah? TAILS WHEARE ARE YOUE!''shoyted sonic.

**next tails stoge:MOUNTAIN FORREST next sonik and kncukles stage: TROPICAL JONGLE**


	4. Mountain Forrest!

**sonic 06 the fanfik: MOUNTAIN FORREST taisl stage only!**

taiols was hoving his own adventure in a montain FORESTE! ''fuk you sonuc!''shouted tails. ''why dide u leave me alune?!'' ''SHUT UP!''shouetd shadowe who whas passing through liek a winner.  
TAILS had thist stage to his awn because he whas coole than knuckles because HES fuking epic. ''sociol justice ''warriors'' suick my dick for beong hypocrites and good seciel jutsice people defeat thuse guys and keep gioving soical JUSTICE!''shouetd tails because he wos recoding himslef on his woturproof phonen and ho de rekorded himself. ''ur ugloy.''said shodow who wus neer him and ho ran awhay.

tails wus running acoss this mountoin forest because it whas coll to do thut. ''im a motherfuicking BADADSS!''shouyted tails whilo he was ranning fast beacsue he coud. tails was thrawing dommy rings at enemios to kill them and jomping on ememies because he hod to blow thuem up. ''taht was nothing!''shouetd tails and he was runnign on a loope anmd grinfing on the fuking rail. ''oh noe, TAILSE is a foggot and i wonte be ded.''saido robot but tailse was kickinge robots because the robuts were tauntod him. ''this FUAGGOT killed youe.''said toils boastin thot he killd the robots and he was runnign through the stoge like a badoss becouse he wanted to reech the SOBURBS faster!

tails whas getting fastur becouse dere was a somethung liko a mach speed soction but a infineity bettar versiun of it because thist is PS4 or XBONE edition which ise improvod ovar the original game. ''well, thist is a bettar graphik edition and its defintoly improved.'' saido tails. tails wass running aroud the river becasue he wonted go toe the fuking subrurbs. ''WELLE, THIS IS A IMROVED VERSION of mach seed section.''said tiails because he notiked that there almost noe glitches at alle because THISU IS NEWD EDITION, guys.(sega's secret project btw) tails sawed a ravine and ho flyed ovar it REALLY FIUCKING FAST! ''woohoo! IM FUKING ownong this stuage!''shoutod tails and he whas backing to running on the forrest when suddenly dere was ploins with robots ohn ite and he storting to see teh city. ''its ovar, im at teh FUKING SUBURBS of solenn!''shouetd tails.

**next SONIC &amp; KNUCKLOS stage: TROPIKAL JUNGLE next tails stoge: SUBURBON SOLENN**


	5. SOLEANNA RESTART!

**Sonic '06 Teh SECOND thing:**  
** episode 1-1: downtown soleanna!**

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were up and they were in teh city of soleeanna, where they were trying to dind battlefield four and they were with their new friend, mighty, who has some epic climibing skills. ''hey, guys! did you notice that the princess was gone?'' mighty told sonic and he knew that thing. ''yeah, i noticed it, but i wos away and then i went here because of teh fesital for noe reason!'' Sonic sohuted, so he started running fast to another place, that he didn't know about, with tails, but Knuckles stayed for a bit more along with Mighty and they were doing nothing much.

Knuckles and Mighty was together and they were havign an good time in the downtown area of Solanna and they were trying to wing against some kid for a badass reason. ''what the fuck are you doign?'' the kid asked and he whas doing some gym stuff, whyle mighty and knuckles were lifting some weights and they were starting 2 get buffed. ''you look like the sonic boom versions of you guys!'' that kid shouted and then they did press-ups. ''BUT i'm not in sonic boom...'' mighty answered and his mood went down.

They got their rewards and they went their seperate way and Mighty met up with Bark and is team because they were goign to do their own adbenture for some no reason wei don't know. ''anyways, we are going on an adventure to Eggman's bose to destroy some bots.'' Mighty said and he was cool. ''so, where do we go from here?'' Ray asked Mighty, since he was the most knowledgenable. ''first, we gotta go to the plains, which are boring and then the forest.'' Mighty told them and Bark thought it was a cool journey. ''Sounds like a great route, we first we have to strategize.'' he said and both of the others thought it was an good idoa.

sonic, tails and knuckles were together and they were trying to run to wave okean via the town, but it took a bit too long and Eggman was waiting for them, unknown to them. ''this is taking WAY too long!'' Sonic shouted because he some kind of duty. ''But Eggman could just be standing there, anyways, ready to leave you in the dust.'' Tails said and he wqs anticipating it and Sonic wasn't. ''i tell you what! Tails will be ahead if he's right and Sonic's ahead if he's right!'' Knuckles shouted, really doing off teh top of his head. ''IT'S A DEAL!'' Sonic sohuted and they all went.

bark, Ray and Mighty were running to soleeanna mountains and they were really fast and Sonic's crew were running to wave ocean even faster and since thores no time travel at all, silver's here as well. ''i've got to protect the world from Iblis, who was a really fercious hedgehog and he has the power to ruin and rule the world and i'm going to need some help.'' he speeched and then blaze came out from the alley and she was here to help. ''Iblus isn't going to be easy to stop, and until that time where we're really powerful, we're nearly hopeless.'' she said, while walking.

**EPISODE 1-2 is coming sooon!**


	6. Wavking Ocean p1!

**Sonic '06 Teh SECOND:**  
**Episode 1-2: waving coeans!**

Sonic and Tails was in wave ocean, which was a bad beach, since there was 2many islands go across and so was knuckles and they were at the start, since they were hanging out at the hut and then Eggman's ship left. ''fine, Tails! you can go in front of me.'' sonic said and then tails went in his own direction. ''I DON'T KNOW WHERE I CAME UP WITH THAT!'' Knuckles shouted, very loudly since he was nearly lost somewheare but he knowed the place bcause he went there to do some stuiff stuff.

Sonioc and Tails were goign in some different direction but they were on teh same path like always and everyway since theys were going to same place and theyb were platforming really fast. ''holy shit, we are going really really fast since that time we were here for first time!'' sonioc shouted and he was walljumping with tails since now they were both dast. ''Yeah, we're going at a good speed!'' Tails shouted and he was really excited to bn best Eggman's ass.

Knuckles was going to a different poth since he was protector of the master emerald and he qwas also fighting the same robot as sonic and tails and he was moving pretty quick, but then he encountered a wall with some robots. ''what do I do in this situation?'' he asked and then he was thinking while doing some ground moves.

Sonic and tails were going along a long path to some random places in random cave since they were trying to be the best in teh hood since they were going to randomm cave and theyre there now, passign through it like a badnass ''whoa, this is pretty cool.'' tails said and he was doign his fan attack to make sure that sonic would rekt it, bit he did it well. ''you're so skilled with the tails spin!'' sonic sohuted and he was being goob guy since he was good and wrocking some bots.

meanwhile, Knuckles was on the grassy area on teh biggest island of the oceanoc island since he was lookign for emerald pieces because i dan't know. ''why do i find a glitcy PIECE?'' knuckles asked himself, since he was corrying a piece thats glitchin hard and he was tryign to find another one, so he was bashin' some moar bots and then omochao just cames up from nowhere. ''you shoud probably fight those robots to get teh next piece and then got three more.'' omochao said and then Knucks threw him far enough until all teh robots were gone becauze hes annoying.

**episode 1-3 is definiteloy coming soon since sonic and tails has got far.**


	7. MACH speed okean with tayils!

**Sonic '06 Teh SECOND:**  
**Episode 1-3: mach seed ocean!**

Sonic was travelling 'cross the beachos of the Wave Ocean and now he whas in a random cave, but it was still on the beach since it's on teh island whichs is the 5th biggest and Tails was doign a fan attack. ''SMOOTH MOVES, DUDE! I LIKE YOUR ATTITUDE!'' Sonic yelled, really damn loudly and then Taiols covered his own ears. ''It's not over, so stay cool and alert.'' he said and then 2 minutes, because tehy were gettiong the switch and defeating a random wall of robots and they were outta teh cave, which was'nt that dark.

they were out and then they foud Eggman in his ship relaxing like a motherfucieker and then Eggman found them back and then he was shouting like he was on teh rooftoops. ''Wow, well that's stupid.'' Tails said and then Eggman interrupted him with his booming voice from ethe ship. ''yo, i've got elise in my house, which is this ship. So anways, the flames of disaster is the key to me rulong this contury and taking over teh world via SOLEANNA!'' Eggman sohuted and then he drove the ship away and sonic and tails were closed behind the ship.

MEANWHOLE, Knuckles was searchong for the emerald pieces and he was havign good time with all teh glitches comign out and he was having an bit of an hard time finding them. ''oh shoit, this is going to be easye'' knuckles said and then he was climibng up the wall to fdind the next one and he foud the third one withou anyhelp, but it whas in a big robot.

Sonic and Tails were goign at mach seed to cover up for teh speed loss because they were doign some epic stuff to make use of their epic speed and they were movign really fast because they were trying to get elise from eggman's ship to save maybe everyhing in teh world. ''wow, this is newd as hell.'' sonic said and then he dodging really fast because he was avoid getting sticky to the walls. ''Aw, yeah! This is pretty cool, but my head's still spinning!'' Toils shouted, while going on a loop with Sionnic.

**episode 1-4 is comong pretty soon since it's nott a main prioroty of all of the fanfics, while family guy: lost in sydney's not going to haive a part 5 after Novembor since its coming this wekk.**


	8. back from teh DEAD!

**Sonic '06 Teh SECOND:**  
**Episode 1-4: not got elise oceans!**

Sonic and Tails were runnign after Eggman really fast and knuckles was tryign to fix his emeroolds because somedody smash down onto the beach and OMOCHAO wasnt fuing halpin at all, since he was sayiong some obvious stuf f like gettiing the emelrad shards. ''SHUT THE UP!'' knuckles shouted, gettign fustarted at omochao for telling him obuious stuff. ''you wont to shuit the up button? OKAY, BRO!'' omochsao said, while getitng a nother emerald shard from the grounb and then knuckles just punced him.

meanwhile, sonic tand tails was chasing eggman's ship after eggman got elise and he waited at wave ocean and then he went off and there qas some banter down on the ground. ''hey sonic, how are you feeling?'' tails asked, somehow ahoad of sonic. ''like im stuck to the whall!'' sonic said, really loudly, trying not tio be pissed and then he whas thrown ahead and they werent cotching up with teh ship at all, so now they were jomping on rocks. ''THIS IS HARD!'' tails shoutedd, having a bit fun.

both of the top team were on the rocks and they were ready to jump high in the aires and then they were both doign some wall jomping with tails wall juimping faster because he had tails on his ass. ''wow, wotch me pass you!'' tails shouted, while having sumer fun, burt he got stuck to the wall since it was hard to got off and sonic was ahead of the TAILS aghain, since the walls were sticky, but it wasn't lang before they reached teh end of the beech.

Sanic and Toils were ready to reach the end of the beach and they were nearly done. ''i don't even need to boost about my ship shpeed!'' eggman chuckling, while being an mlg kind of person and then the two guys were nearly at the end, but thoy noticed something because of a wierd formation in the clifface and it wasnt slippery as hell. ''OKAY, lets do it!'' tails shhouted, monoging to get the trajectori right and then he sped up. ''what happen if it fails, bro?'' sonic asked him and they went closed together and sped up the cliffaceo.

**episode 1-5 is defintiely comign soon!**


	9. it is MIGHTY TIME!

**Sonic '06 Teh SECOND:**  
**Episode 1-5: ITIS MIGHTY TIME!**

Mighty and his team of bros incuding bean, who was a bomb master of heck was going to different place and it was a jongle which is pretty coole and it had some frogs in it and maobe turtules, but some were in the sky swimmign on non-existing water. ''wow, how so they even do that?'' bark asked the other guys and they were going on the normal path, so Bark follows them and Bean was throwing a random bomb at a randome wall. ''WHY YOU DO THIS THING?'' Mighty asked, but the bied didnt explain becauze eh was badass.

Mighy's team of bros with Bean were in tropical jungle doing sume stuff before silver was arrive there, but meanwhole, there was some swatbots making the place a messi place and they were choping some random trees like a bitch. ''whow, didnt know that the wall was blockin us from seeing some SWOTBOTS!'' mighty shouted and he was running fost thru the enemy infested aroas and bark had the most to fight.. ''This is goign to hut isn't it?'' bark asked.

Bark was fighting some swotbots, which were gere for some reason and he was trying to do some fast technigues such as the snowplough, the uppercut and a few other things, but he was pretty far from beign done with his tosk. ''dammit, it's not lookign good at the moment.'' he remarked, whiled doign some kind of boxing moves like doing some hooks to those bots, but they weremt done yet.  
''haha, we havent evem showed off our moves.'' the bots said, while running down and then bark did the hard dodge.

meanwhyle, Bean was doing some Harcore platform with the bombe gimmick in full action and also a few other stuff was there. ''huh, my bombos are my bitches, you aint got shint on this.'' bean boastedm like a badoss since he was bombing those dudes easioly and then the robots got some shiolds to protect those guys for some reason. ''Wow, it gote harder than normal, you broh.'' the cyborg weed guy said, while runnign fast and then bean hit him a bit hard.

**Episode 1-6 is comign soon and it's going to bee teh end of wave ocean!**


	10. mighty's bro boss!

**Sonic '06 Teh SECOND:**  
**Episode 1-6: mighty's bro boss!**

The hardcoro platforming guys were making theire time really worth it and they were trying to be some three dudebros platforming in a awesome cave and the Bean was teh vbomb guy bro since he was working to do some stuff.  
''YOLO, were epicly cool and the things happened!'' Bean shouted and then bark was just cringe at that whole thing and then he was punching a bit.  
''firste, saying your bombs are biches doesmt make you look cool and second, your jokes aro just cringie.'' Bark said, beating down teh Swotbots liek they're some dumb GUYs.

Bark, Mighty and Bean were beeting down some Swotbots like they were nothing sinc e they were stupid dumb guys and then they got back to pucnhing some robots with their bombs or their fists.  
''yolo, we're the best out of these robots.'' Bean boasted and he was doing some week jump and then doing a strong and hard stomp.  
''PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND BE ARRESTED.'' a giant Swotbot said and then he came with not a lot robots.

the quad team with Ray coming back from the random platforming area with some sonic boom weapons and they were ready to take thing town and it was going back down like it shoud have been.  
''Your hondcuffs are too big.'' Ray said and then he did his spin attack and he was wrecking some robots with two hits of that spinning attack.  
''You can't stop us from wrecking you, you big idiot.'' Bark shouted and then he went ham on that big swotbot.

**Episode 1-6b and 1-7 is definitely coming this month, brah!**


End file.
